User talk:24guy
Hey i'm 13 so it looks like ur not the only young kid.... well i'm a teen but i t's close enoughGirlgirl2424 16:34, 23 June 2007 (UTC) --24guy 13:16, 26 June 2006 (UTC)I saw a mistake once. It was warm instead of warn.In the Memorable quotes by Jack Bauer section. When he was talkin to Logan about the people he killed.--24guy 21:48, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :Stop worrying about it, and stop blanking your user talk page. - Xtreme680 05:17, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Well i am new so i dunno what i should do in here.--24guy 21:48, 24 June 2006 (UTC) I'd recommend taking a look around to see the different styles and pages we have set up on the wiki so far. And here are some pages you might be interested in before making any other edits: * *Manual of Style *Wiki24 Policies *Community Portal *Vandalism Policy Read 'em, love 'em, live 'em. And if you have any questions, leave a note on someone's talk page or in the Community Portal. One thing you definitely need to know is that you should "sign" your posts by including four tildes at the end (~~~~) or by pressing the button on the editing toolbar. And I'd suggest not changing Jack's quotes anymore. --Kapoli 15:57, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Oh you didn't turn me off! I just saw the back-and-forth editing of Jack's quote page yesterday, and I understand that the quote changing (We're running out of meat!) was meant to be funny, but we've had a lot of vandalism on this site lately, so we're in the practice of banning people who vandalize the site. I'd hate for you to get banned from helping out if you were really a fan of the show and wanted to contribute. And I understand that it's hard for new users to know where to start or what to help out with. All of the rules and policies can be overwhelming, so if you have any questions or problems, then let me or someone else (Xtreme680, Proudhug, StBacchus, etc.) know. By the way, you might want to take some time to make a more detailed userpage and tell the rest of us about yourself, like your age, where you're from, your favorite character/season/villian, etc. It helps to create a feeling of a community if we all get to know each other a little better! Cheers! -Kapoli 20:52, 24 June 2006 (UTC) OMG!!!! I just noticed today is the 24th of June.--24guy 21:47, 24 June 2006 (UTC) By any chance, is there any kid users on this website? Just asking. --24guy 21:53, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :I think that, other than you, the youngest users are 16. But I could be wrong about that. -Kapoli 22:21, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Darn!--24guy 22:24, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Hey Kapoli can you get a Bart Simpson's (from The Simpons)photo on my user page? If you find a photo can you make sure he's normal with no sling-shot is his hand? Just standing there and smiling. Thanks a bunch if you can!!! Happy 24th of June!!--24guy 22:32, 24 June 2006 (UTC) :I put a photo of Bart and a little sidebar like mine on your page. If you want to change anything, go ahead. -Kapoli 22:42, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Do we have or do anything something special on the 24th of each month or something?--24guy 22:34, 24 June 2006 (UTC) Does anyone know how to get pics on emails? My friends always do it.--24guy 13:16, 26 June 2006 (UTC)